Eternity
by Dances With Paint
Summary: Momo is recruited into the arrancar as the 10th Espada. Will she ever get over being broken so badly by Aizen and learn to love again? Only time and a certain revived Espada's determination can decide this. MomoX? Cause we all love a good mystery! HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1: Replacement Espada

Eternity

Chapter 1:

Replacement Espada

A/N- I decided to write this since you don't really see many crack Hinamori pairings these days. It's all HitsuHina of AizenHina. I've decided to stick her with someone this time who I'm pretty sure doesn't have any female pairings yet. Rawr. Fear my ultimate random-ness.

Enjoy!

-XxXxXxXxX-

"DAMN IT!"

Sosuke Aizen slammed his fist down on a table, which broke beneath the impact force. How could have Szayel, Yammy and Aaroniero have gone and gotten themselves killed?

"Aizen-sama, you called me here?" Another man entered the large room which was normally the espada meeting hall.

"Yes, Ulquiorra." Aizen replied. "I'm going to need your help again. We need three replacement espada."

Remaining silent, the pale man only nodded.

"You are to enter the Soul Society and seek out one specific shinigami." He smirked, developing a plan in his head. "Bring me my former fukutaichou, Hinamori Momo."

"I understand." Bowing to his superior, Ulquiorra then took his leave.

Noticing another presence, Aizen turned to face Grimmjow. He was sitting on a high pillar, looking rather bored.

"What's the point?" He scoffed. "The shinigami are only gonna come in here after her just like they did for the Inoue woman."

"Yes, they may try to get into Hueco Mundo again to rescue her...but by then she will have become the tenth espada."

"Your old subordinate, eh?" Grimmjow jumped down from his high perch. "Seems a little...weak for your taste."

"Ah, have you forgotten who trained her, Grimmjow?" Aizen ran a hand through his hair. "She's very valuable in battle. Excellent with kidou."

"Hah. Just because you trained her doesn't mean she's not weak." The blue-haired arrancar laughed. "And what if she refuses to come peacefully, what if she fights us? You don't want your new tenth espada to be damaged, do you?"

"No. That's why I'm sending you to the human world to get the Inoue girl. I'll observe her powers and duplicate them but until then, she will heal any injured espada." Sitting in his chair, Aizen rubbed his temple. "And if she fights too much...her friends Izuru Kira, Renji Abarai and Toshiro Hitsugaya will be slaughtered. Naive little Momo is so easily manipulated...she wouldn't hurt a friend."

"Inoue again?" Grimmjow clenched his fist. "Why do you need her so badly now if you already know her power is a rejection of fate?"

"She's going to bring back our Eighth and Ninth espada." Aizen replied simply. "But...one thing Grimmjow. You and Nnoitra are to never come into contact with these individuals outside meetings. I don't need a repeat of what happened to them."

Nodding, the sexta espada walked away, going to leave the room. Taking a hand from his pockets, he began to push open the large door. Aizen looked up at him once more.

"You and Ulquiorra will meet here tonight at midnight to begin your assigned missions."

"Got it." And with that, Grimmjow left the arrancar leader in the room to perfectly tweak his plan to avoid any flaws.

-XxXxXxXxX-

"I gotta admit Orihime, this is actually pretty good!"

Rukia Kuchiki finished off the last bit of some unrecognizable dish. Orihime beamed as she took the plate from the table.

"Thank you Rukia." She dumped the plate in the sink to be washed later. "Not many people really try my cooking."

"I guess it didn't really look so good at first but-" The girl's voice faded. The cell phone she used to communicate with the Soul Society beeped.

Heading over to where the phone had been placed, Rukia grew worried. Her worst fears were confirmed as she read the message. Orihime blinked curiously.

"What's wrong, Ruki-"

"You have to stay here Orihime." Rukia drew out her soul candy. "My gigai will stay with you but whatever you do...don't leave this house."

Orihime nodded. She watched Rukia jump out the window after being released from her gigai. Still staring out the window, she wondered what could be so urgent.

"I wonder...what's wrong?" She mumbled to herself. "It must be really serious for her to-"

"Oh yeah, it serious woman." The girl flung her head around, eyes widening in fear at who she saw standing behind her. "You're coming with me."

She flinched as the man picked her up by the shirt collar. His cruel, blue eyes focused intensely on her. She struggled to free herself from his grip.

"Let me go!" She demanded, flailing her arms.

"Your little friends won't save you." The espada laughed harshly. "They're battling my fraccion. Sad for you."

The black portal Orihime knew would transport them into Las Noches opened. She clawed at Grimmjow's hands, trying to escape. He laughed as he went into the darkness.

"Don't you remember? Arrancar have iron skin." Grimmjow mocked. Seconds later, he received a rather hard blow to he face. "Well, well. Seems it'd be better if you weren't awake."

Hitting Orihime hard in the stomach, Grimmjow seemed satisfied. She fell limp and he continued along the dark passageway leading to Las Noches.

-XxXxXxXxX-

"Disappointing..."

Ulquiorra found his target fast asleep in the squad four barracks. Her stomach was clearly bandaged, no doubt from when Aizen had stabbed her. The white-haired taichou of the tenth company was fast asleep by her bedside, clutching her hand.

To get into the Soul Society unnoticed was easily accomplished for the cuatro espada thanks to a special bracelet that hid his spiritual pressure from shinigami detection. Szayel had invented it shortly before he had died.

"Only one guard and he's fast asleep. Pitiful." Ulquiorra lifted the girl from where she lay, stirring the young-looking captain.

Hitsugaya frowned in his sleep, but did not wake. Soundlessly, the pale man opened the gate to Las Noches and disappeared with Momo into the night.

"W-where am I?" Her voice was weak and bearly audible.

"I'm taking you to Hueco Mundo." Ulquiorra replied coldly. "Aizen-sama desires your skills with kidou."

"C-Captain Aizen?" Momo looked as if she had been slapped. She didn't know how she felt for her former captain anymore. He betrayed the Soul Society but she had cared so deeply for him when they were still together. "Why would he need me?"

"He's chosen you to be the new Tenth Espada. As your former captain, he knows your skills well and feels you'd be fitting for the position." Ulquiorra put Hinamori down, her hand was hovering over the handle of her zanpakutou. "You have absolutely no say in the matter. You are going."

"I won't!" She protested, drawing Tobiume. "Soul Society is where my loyalty lies now and always will lie."

Simply surveying Momo for a moment, Ulquiorra stood his ground. The girl was clearly in pain. She finally caved in after a few seconds, falling to her knees. The man picked up her sword and sheathed it for her.

"You will go. Anything but a yes for an answer will result in a slow and painful slaughtering for your friends." He drew a finger accross his throat to prove his point. "The lives of Toshiro Hitsugaya, Izuru Kira, and Renji Abarai rest in your hands...what will it be?"

Momo felt a pang as the names of her friends were mentioned. Hot tears flowed from her eyes. A nod seemed like the hardest gesture she had ever had to make in her life.

"Come." Ulquiorra picked her up again. "Once we get to Las Noches your injuries will be healed, you will be introduced to your fellow espada and you will select your fraccion."

Somewhere along the dark passageway, Momo fell into a deep, nightmare filled sleep. Ulquiorra soon reached his second destination with his load not struggling to be freed.

"You, come with me." He addressed the former espada with a disdainful tone. "Aizen-sama has found a use for you..."

"But what would Aizen wan' with me?' The child like arrancar replied, looking curious. "I'm not really any good. I'm only a kid!"

"Not for long you won't be."

The fourth espada signalled for the small girl to follow him. She skipped along beside him happily. "Hey...are you an Espada? Why are ya carrying that shinigami girl with ya?"

"She is to become the new tenth Espada." He replied simply. "And you, the eighth."

"Me? An Esapda? Ya gotta be kiddin'!" The girl folded her arms and looked at Ulquiorra suspiciously. "Nel isn't good enough to be an Espada!"

"But you will be..." Ulquiorra mumbled, continuing on his way with Nel Tu following close behind. "Once Aizen's plan is carried out."

-XxXxXxX-

A/N- Whee! First chapter finally done! Remember to read and review!

Chapter 2 will be...

Aizen's Plan Unfolded


	2. Chapter 2: Aizen's Plan Unfolded

Eternity

Chapter 2

Aizen's Plan Unfolded

A/N- I can't believe I actually got to update this so fast. Finals are soon and I have to study so updating from now on will be a little delayed.

Arigatou!

Enjoy!

-XxXxXxX-

'Ah, Ulquiorra." Aizen greeted his subordinate warmly. "That didn't take you long."

The fourth Espada now carried a sleeping child arrancar and led Momo Hinamori along by a chain attached to her wrists. Her eyes were downcast and her face tear stained.

"Neither put up a fight." Ulquiorra replied simply. "Has Grimmjow arrived with the Inoue woman yet?"

"He should be here any minute now..." Aizen shifted his gaze to the door.

The white door swung open. Grimmjow strode across the room, dragging Orihime along behind him. He drew level with Ulquiorra, and stopped.

"I had to knock this one out." He explained. "Or else I would have been here sooner."

"Very well." Aizen stood up. "Let's begin then, shall we?"

Placing Nel on the floor, Ulquiorra unchained Momo. She looked up into his cold, green eyes.

"Don't move." He ordered. "Inoue, heal Hinamori and Nel."

"Yes..." She mumbled quietly, walking over to the sleeping child and shinigami.

Using her unique powers, Momo's wound was healed quickly, receding until not even a scar was left. When Orihime moved on to Nel, she noticed no injuries on the child's body.

"T-This one's perfectly fine." She commented shakily.

"It's not an injury we need reversed with this one..." Aizen explained simply.

As the golden glow of the ShunShun Rikka enveloped Nel, her body started to change. She grew rapidly into an older form. Now, the girl appeared to be about nineteen.

"Now, Ulquiorra, take Neliel and Momo to their room. Make sure to lock them up well." Aizen dismissed the Cuatro Espada. "And Grimmjow, Orihime, follow me."

Mumbling about a waste of time, Grimmjow left the room with Orihime and Aizen. Ulquiorra chained up the two girls again and took them to their room. Nel was still fast asleep, so he carried her bound body.

"Get some sleep." he ordered as he left the two in the small bedroom. "Tomorrow will be an exhausting day."

-XxXxXxX-

"Here it is."

Aizen led Orihime and Grimmjow to a marked grave in the white sands. He handed the Sexta Espada a shovel.

"Get the casket." He ordered firmly. "Then Orihime will bring him back to life."

Several minutes of shoveling sand and mumbling complaints later, Grimmjow had unearthed the ebony casket. Aizen opened the lid, exposing a skeleton.

"Now Orihime." He stepped aside. "This is your last task before you will be returned."

"Y-yes." She was slightly scared of what might happen. She had never brought someone back to life before.

The golden barrier covered the casket. Flesh began to form on the bones that lay there. Eventually, a slim body was formed. The newly revived arrancar stirred. Violet eyes opened for the first time in a long time. Realizing he was nude, he quickly covered himself.

"Clothe yourself." Aizen handed him his old arrancar robes, which he put on as quickly as possible. "Now that we've revived you, you're bring assigned to the position of Ninth Espada.

"Hey _FORMER_six." Grimmjow addressed the new Espada with a taunting tone. "Remember me?"

"Bastard...You killed me!."

"Calm down." Aizen interrupted. "Neither of you are to be caught in the presence of each other outside of meetings, got that?"

"Right. So I don't slaughter the bastard."

"Grimmjow, take Orihime back now, we have no use for her anymore." Aizen dismissed the Sexta Espada, ignoring the previous comment. "You, get some sleep."

"Aw..._Bo-ring_." He complained, waving an overlong sleeve at Aizen.

"That's an order." Aizen made himself clear. "Tomorrow, we're making our Tenth Espada, be there at noon."

-XxXxXxX-

"Get up."

Momo woke, finding her limbs freed. Ulquiorra stood by the side of her bed, Nel stood by his side, now fully clothed in her arrancar outfit.

"Come on!" Nel grinned. "Get up sleepy-head!"

Momo stood up quickly, stretching. The Cuatro Espada handed her some clothes.

"Take those with you, don't put them on yet." He walked towards the door. "Come, and hurry up."

Travelling along a series of long hallways, the group soon reached a room. The Espada were gathered there, sitting on elevated platforms arranged in rows. All eyes fell on Momo, Nel and Ulquiorra.

"Welcome Momo." Aizen stepped out from the shadows. "Tosen and Gin couldn't make it here, so excuse their absence."

"Get on with it." Grimmjow growled form atop a pillar, his favorite place to sit. "We don't have all day here."

"Patience, Grimmjow." Aizen silenced him. "We will begin now."

Signalling for Momo to go to the center of the room, Aizen prepared the necessary materials. Bandage rolls, and a small, eerily glowing orb.

"First," He began. "We will turn you into a hollow, it's very dangerous...we will need someone to restrain her. She will surely kill someone if she is not held back."

"Heh."

Aizen looked up at the new Ninth Espada. He was leaned back, fingering his zanpakutou eagerly.

"Since you seem so confident, why don't you try to hold her back?" Aizen smirked up at the younger male.

"Got it." He stood up and walked to the middle of the room.

"Now, we begin." Aizen grasped a chain that seemed to be coming out of Hinamori's body. He drew Kyoka Suigetsu and severed it with one slice.

Momo's eyes widened. Her body grew at an alarming rate and she mutated into a hollow. Her now too small shinigami robes tore off her body, exposing a hole below her ribcage on her stomach. In one fluid moment, a zanpakutou was drawn from it's pink guard.

"Kubire,Torepadora!." He released it with the command 'strangle'. Now, eight tentacles sprouted from a carapace on his back. "Hah. My zanpakutou is perfectly suited for this!"

The white tentacles lashed out at the hollow which was once Momo. Aizen went to work quickly, bandaging her whole body and encasing her in a glass cube.

"Your job is finished now." He told the Espada. "You can sit down now."

Placing the Hougyoku in a space on the glass, Aizen awakened it's power. The cube shattered and bandages flew everywhere. Momo's body was left bare. The shattered hollow mask formed a sharp-looking hair pin and a spiked circlet of bone around her neck.

"We're finished here." Aizen took the small orb again. "Now, the tattoo..."

Aizen placed a hand on Momo's exposed hip, a black aura glowed around the area. Pain ran through the girl as the number 10 was carved into her flesh. It was over just as quickly as it started and the hand was removed. He handed her the robes she had brought with her.

"Now, to do your tattoo..." He pointed to the one Orihime had revived earlier. "Come. Once you're done you and Momo will choose your fraccion."

In a separate room, Momo pulled on the white robes. The shirt had sleeves that covered her hands, and two triangular holes were cut at her hips and under her breasts, exposing them somewhat. Her black tattoo was clearly displayed on her left hip. The pants were a simple, white hakama, tied with a black sash. She exited the room when she was dressed.

"Watch your back, Pet-sama." A voice came from behind her. "Being an Espada is tough."

"Leave her be Nnoitra." A passing blond woman commented. "She'll figure that out for herself soon enough."

"Butt out Halibel." Nnoitra snapped nastily. "You're normally so quiet, so why not shut up now?"

"Enough, both of you." Aizen motioned for Momo to follow him. "She has to select her fraccion now."

"Dondochakka and Pesche are mine!" Nel chirped, coming up behind Momo and scaring her. "I picked 'em earlier when I got my tattoo!"

Momo smiled slightly. Nel's childish enthusiasm lifted her spirits somewhat. She walked along behind Aizen, wondering what type of people would be best for her fraccion.

"Ah, Gin." Aizen greeted the silver-haired man as he appeared by his side from a room suudenly. "I see you made it to this at least."

"Wouldn't wanna miss it all, now would I?" He grinned wider than normal.

Soon, the group entered a room filled with arrancar. Momo stood beside her former captain and looked around. There certainly was a variety to choose from.

"I'll take those three."

The Ninth Espada spoke up first, pointing to a group of three arrancar who then walked up and stood beside them.

"It's your turn to choose Momo!" Nel announced

Finally making her decision, Momo chose a girl named Menoly who looked a lot like Grimmjow around the hair, and a blond boy who didn't seem to be able to speak very well.

"Very well. It's been a long few hours for all of you." Aizen spoke up again. "You are all dismissed."

-XxXxXxX-

Teehee...It's pretty obvious who the Ninth Espada is. I tried to make it clear without having to mention his name. That's just me being weird.

Remember to Read and Review people!

Arigatou!

Chapter 3 will be...

First Meeting


End file.
